a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile erectable stage and sound shell, which can be easily stored when not in use. In the preferred embodiment, in a stored condition, the stage has the form of a trailer which can be transported from one location to another. At least one bell crank assembly is used to erect the stage by raising at least one side wall panel and the interconnected roof panel, so that a stage with a sloped roof canopy which overhangs the stage floor is deployed. The stage floor can be enlarged by adding floor panels. The stage contains an adjustable powered light truss which extends out beyond the stage floor toward the audience to direct light back onto the stage. Further, the stage contains reversible acoustic panels, one side of which is used when the stage performers are using microphones to deflect audio waves to reduce possible echoing through the microphones and the other side of which is used when the stage performers are not using sound amplification.
b. Description of the Prior Art
There are known portable, expandable, and erectable stages, or rooms in the prior art. Some, when in a storage position, take the form of a trailer which can be transported from location to location.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,997, to Mitchell, teaches an expansible trailer which opens into a classroom-type structure. First, hinged floor extension units are deployed. Then pie-shaped rocker arms are pivoted a desired amount to cause the roof panels to open to the desired position. Hingedly attached panels are then manually positioned to form the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,442, to Rau et al., teaches a portable performance platform wherein a pair of standards 40, 42 each include an upright post member 44 and an inwardly angled cantilever arm 46. Piston and cylinder assemblies 54, 56 permit a pair of walls 32, 28 to be raised from a stowed position to multiple open stage positions by means of articulated support arms 48 attached to each cantilever arm 46. Because of the cantilever configuration, arms 48 and piston assembly 54 must be on opposite sides of the pivot point of arm 46. Therefore, this reduces the useable height of stage rear wall 30, and results in employment of sloped roof edge panel 74.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,312, to Schwartz, teaches a wall paneling for altering the acoustic properties of a wall. A plurality of hinged frames contain pivotally attached wall elements, each of which have a front and a rear face. Each face can have a particular sound-absorbent or sound reflective coating. The frames can be swung away from the wall and the desired face selected.